


'Cause I'm kissing you, oh

by smakpolunytsi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smakpolunytsi/pseuds/smakpolunytsi
Summary: Но стоит только подумать о том, что сегодня после дополнительных он снова встретится с Бэкхёном, становится сразу лучше. Не то чтобы это чувство полностью новое, совсем нет. Он привык к своей тихой влюблённости.Только теперь после занятий, он сможет поцеловать Бэкхёна, как всегда хотел, и от этого глупая улыбка сама появляется на его лице.





	'Cause I'm kissing you, oh

— Сехун, иди сюда, — Бэкхёна почти не видно в темноте, и он прищуривается, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть. Глупая была идея, очень глупая, проносится в голове Сехуна.  
Соглашаться с Бэкхёном в чём-то — это верх идиотизма и чаще всего ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Соглашаться с ним в три часа ночи — безумство, но Сехун всё равно взял его за руку и пошёл.  
— Придурок, — бурчит Сехун, сильнее кутаясь в порванную парку. На улице холодно, зима как-никак. Конечно, никакой минусовой температуры и в помине нет в их городке, а иногда даже солнце выглядывает, но от этого легче и теплее не становится. На нём только спортивные штаны, старая футболка и кроссовки на босую ногу, что всегда надёжно запрятаны в коробке под кроватью, чтобы мама не нашла. На всякий случай. Как например сегодня. Когда Бэкхёну вздумалось пойти гулять ночью, и он ради этого даже залез в спальню Сехуна через окно.  
— Сехун! — Бэкхён притрагивается ледяными руками к шее и слишком громко кричит на ухо. Не смотря на то, что тёплое дыхание на лице согревает, Сехун кривится и отстраняется. — Чего застыл? Я тебя зову.  
— Мне холодно. Это ты тепло оделся, — Сехун поворачивается, смотря в глаза Бэкхёну. Руки сами складываются на груди. — Я парку порвал, пока мы убегали от охранника магазина за то, что катались на тележках. Мама убьёт.  
— Что?  
— Он схватил меня за рукав и потянул сильно. Замок разошёлся и теперь я не могу застегнуться.  
— Хочешь вернуться домой?  
— Поздно уже, — Сехун упрямо смотрит вперёд. — Меня и так скорее всего накажут, так что мне нечего терять. — Бэкхён улыбается и проводит ладонью по его волосам. Красивый. Бэкхён такой красивый, когда улыбается, что у Сехуна сердце перестаёт стучать.  
— Раздевайся, — Бэкхён тянет вниз его парку, проводя ладонью по голой коже на руке и посылая дрожь по всему телу. Сехун не знает от холода ли это, или от мягкого прикосновения — ему не до этого. Он отворачивает голову в сторону домов, пытаясь скрыть краснеющие щёки. — Наденешь мою курточку. Я в свитере.  
Сехун кивает, не поворачивая голову, позволяя раздеть себя. Курточка Бэкхёна намного теплее. Может это ткань такая, а может это тепло от тела Бэкхёна. Сехун пытается не думать, сильнее зарываясь носом в воротник и вдыхая его запах. Пару секунд смотрит на задуманного Бэкхёна и не успевает открыть рот, чтобы спросить что случилось, как чувствует, что на него натягивают шапку. При дневном свете он бы ни за что не надел её — она радужная и девчачья. Вообще это загадка где её откопал Бэкхён и почему ему не неловко носить её. Но сейчас темно и холодно, он почти не чувствует своих ушей. К тому же, их никто не увидит, так что можно забыть на пару часов о своей шестнадцатилетней мужественности.  
— Хён, спасибо, — Сехун хватает его руки в свои и убирает от лица. Он смотрит на красные от холода пальцы Бэкхёна в своей ладони и быстро запихивает их руки в карман своей (бэкхёновой) курточки. — Куда там надо идти?  
Бэкхён взвизгивает, кажется, забыв о том, что он позвал Сехуна на ночные приключения, а не стоять на холоде, подпрыгивает на месте и тянет его в сторону большого частного дома. Когда они останавливаются перед оградой, а Бэкхён поднимает руки вверх и подтягивается, Сехун понимает, что идеи Бэкхёна и правда безумные. Будет чудом, если их сегодня не арестуют.  
— Ты что, решил забраться в дом моего одноклассника? — Сехун тянет его за куртку вниз, не давая перелезть через забор. В голове вспоминаются все предупреждения мамы о Бэкхёне и он жалеет, что не слушался её. Бэкхён беззаботно пожимает плечами, махая ногами в воздухе и улыбаясь.  
— Сехунни, я же говорил про ночное приключение. Ты не помнишь? — он протягивает руки, пытаясь поймать капюшон своей куртки и вытянуть Сехуна наверх.  
— Помню, — Сехун звонко бьёт его по рукам и смотрит вверх. Он вздыхает, подтягиваясь и седлая забор. Одна нога висит на стороне улицы, и вроде бы не поздно спрыгнуть и уйти домой. У него огромное количество причин почему именно так и надо сделать. Сехун угрюмо поворачивает голову к тротуару, печально смотря вдаль и выдыхая. Сехун, лучше не проводи время с этим мальчиком. Он плохо на тебя влияет. Он отчётливо слышит голос мамы в голове и от этого становится ещё хуже. Дурацкий Бэкхён. Только портит ему жизнь и лишает и без того мизерных часов свободы.  
— Так идёшь? — голос Бэкхёна слишком близко, и когда он поворачивает голову, то касается носом его носа. Бэкхён смотрит выжидающе своими карими глазами и стучит пальцами по его бедру, отсчитывая секунды. Когда они там оказались, он не помнит — Бэкхён часто оказывается слишком близко для душевного спокойствия Сехуна. Иногда кажется, что привык: привык к холодным ладоням на плечах, талии, бедрах, привык к постоянно прижимающемуся телу, к голове устало откинувшейся на плечо после занятий хапкидо тоже привык. Но это всё самообман, Сехун понимает. К прикосновениям Бэкхёна тяжело привыкнуть, особенно когда ты глупый влюблённый в него ученик первого класса старшей школы. Ему хочется чувствовать чужие руки на теле всегда, что, к сожалению, невозможно.  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Пальцы Бэкхёна стучат по ноге в ритме его бьющегося сердца.  
Сехун кивает, соглашаясь, и Бэкхён сразу же отстраняется. Он легко спрыгивает с забора, мягко приземляясь на траву и, не дожидаясь Сехуна, идёт вперёд. У Сехуна не получается сделать это так же тихо, и он осторожно озирается. Он не помнит, чтобы Кёнсу говорил, что в его доме есть собаки, но перестраховаться надо. Вдруг на него выбежит из-за угла огромный бульдог, брызжа слюной и неистово гавкая. Он не бесстрашный Бэкхён.  
— Почему мы не можем забраться в дом твоего одноклассника? Так нечестно! — громко шепчет Сехун, нагоняя Бэкхёна и хватая того за локоть.  
— Потому что у моих одноклассников нет такого роскошного дома с бассейном, — его больно щёлкают по носу. — Есть вопрос поважнее. Как так получилось, что ты не подружился с Кёнсу? У него бассейн. Сехун, ты мог бы меня приглашать.  
— Ты эгоист, — Сехун закатывает глаза и притягивает Бэкхёна ближе, прячась за его спину и крепко держась одной рукой за локоть, другой за плечо.  
— Вот если бы ты дружил с Кёнсу и приглашал меня зимой купаться в бассейне, мы бы ночью спали в кроватках, а не мёрзли на улице.  
— То есть, это я виноват? — притворно возмущается Сехун. Если бы он не знал Бэкхёна, он бы обиделся. Бэкхён дурачится и в его голосе слышно улыбку. — Кому ты врешь, хён. Я тебя как облупленного знаю. Тебе бы взбрело в голову забраться в дом мэра.  
— У нашего мэра есть бассейн? Я не против ночн…  
— Заткнись, — Сехун закрывает ладонью его рот, сразу же ойкая от укуса, но не отбирая руку, — и веди меня.  
Они делают еще пару шагов, оказываясь перед небольшим окном, расположенным на уровне глаз. Бэкхён отбирает его руку от лица, продолжая держать, и с открытым ртом смотрит в окно. На лице Бэкхёна отблески сине-голубой воды. Сехуну плохо видно, потому что он всё ещё стоит за его спиной, но кажется и в его глазах отражается вода. Он наклоняется вперёд, притрагиваясь к щеке Бэкхёна и мягко поворачивая его лицо к себе.  
— Ты чего? — у него расширены зрачки и почти не видно радужку, отчего сложно разглядеть голубые блики. Сехун улыбается, поворачивая голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, чтобы понять с какой стороны лучше видно. Жаль только, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат.  
— У тебя глаза голубые, хён, — прищуриваясь, шепчет Сехун, поднимая подбородок Бэкхёна выше. Его пальцы касаются приоткрытых губ Бэкхёна, и Сехун невольно переводит взгляд вниз. Ему хочется наклониться и прижаться к его губам, почувствовать наконец каково это. Но это всё мечты, что с каждым днём всё сильнее душат его. — Красиво.  
— Спасибо, наверно. Мне линзы теперь для тебя носить?  
— Можешь попробовать, — Сехун выдавливает из себя ухмылку, чтобы прогнать неловкость и щипает щеку Бэкхёна.  
— Конечно, О Сехун. Обязательно сделаю. Всё ради тебя, — Бэкхён подмигивает и отходит от него, не замечая смущённого взгляда. Он подходит к окну, на пробу дергая за ручку и открывая с первого раза. — Это легче, чем я думал. Иди.  
Сехун фыркает, не спеша направляясь к окну и подтягиваясь. Он наполовину залезает внутрь, чувствуя теплый воздух и запах хлорки, когда понимает, что не продумал пути приземления. Сехун не успевает сказать Бэкхёну об этом, ощущая толчок и падая лицом вниз, еле успевая подложить ладони, чтобы не разбить себе нос.  
— Чего застрял? — Бэкхён нагло ухмыляется, тоже залезая и протягивая руки к Сехуну. Этот засранец знал, что упадёт, если полезет первым, поэтому и пропустил Сехуна, зная, что тот ему поможет. Бэкхён ожидая смотрит на него, хлопая ладонями и махая ногами на улице. — Помоги мне.  
— Нет, — было бы на самом деле очень весело оставить его так лежать на подоконнике. У Бэкхёна уши краснеют от злости, и он непроизвольно дует губы. Он милый. Сколько бы раз не отрицал это, больно щипая Сехуна за каждый такой комментарий, он не изменит своё мнение. Не в этот раз. Сехун всегда привык соглашаться с Бэкхёном, но в споре милый Бэкхён или нет, он даже готов подраться с ним, чтобы доказать свою правоту. Он милый не так как девушки, что пытаются понравиться парням, рисуя румянец нежно-персикового цвета на щеках и неестественно улыбаясь глупым шуткам. У Бэкхёна такой румянец неподдельный, настоящий, особенно его видно, когда он долго стоит на холоде или когда злится. Поэтому Сехун и тянет с тем, чтобы помочь ему.  
— Ну, Сехун, сейчас я выберусь, пусть даже разобью нос, но ты у меня получишь, — Бэкхён копошится в проёме, только сильнее злясь, когда слышит тихий смех Сехуна. Но Сехун друг какой-никакой, поэтому он протягивает руку, резко тяня Бэкхёна на себя. К сожалению, он не подумал, что дёргающийся парень никак не поможет ему удачно приземлиться, поэтому он снова падает, ударяясь затылком о кафель и чувствуя что-то тяжёлое на себе.  
— Бён Бэкхён, как же я тебя ненавижу. Ты причиняешь мне только боль и страдания, — скулит Сехун, отпуская руки Бэкхёна и закрывая лицо.  
— Ты очень сильно ударился? Сехун? — Бэкхён придвигается ближе, сжимая бёдрами его талию и аккуратно отодвигает ладони от лица. У него глаза снова голубые и Сехун бы оценил, если бы не тупая боль в затылке. А ещё он переживает, это видно во взгляде, и Сехуну становится почему-то плохо. Он хочет, чтобы Бэкхён улыбался ему, а не смотрел так печально и потеряно. — Ты плачешь? Дурачок.  
Бэкхён медленно поднимает руки, проводя пальцами по влажным щекам, и гладит пряди волос по бокам. Холодными руками проводит по шее и затылку, пытаясь ослабить боль. Сехун чувствует тёплое дыхание на лице и почти невесомое прикосновение губ к его лбу.  
— Сильно болит? — шёпот Бэкхёна посылает приятную дрожь по спине. Сехун на секунду закрывает глаза, позволяя себе насладится тяжестью тёплого тела над собой.  
— Я ударился в затылок, а не в лоб, придурок.  
Бэкхён тихо фыркает, сжимая щёки Сехуна сильнее и заставляя смотреть на себя. Его губы растягиваются в улыбку, и Сехун слышит запах ментоловой жвачки, что тот недавно жевал.  
— Мне и в затылок тебя поцеловать? — задумчиво тянет Бэкхён, касаясь носом щёки и зарываясь пальцами сильнее в волосы. Сехун цепляет пальцами капюшон своей парки, придвигая его ближе, и проводит ладонью по его шее. Бэкхён удивлённо смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Только губы приоткрываются чуть сильнее, и дыхание становится менее размеренным. Сехун сжимает шею немного сильнее, и сталкивает парня с себя, закусывая губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
— Мы сюда не для этого пришли, хён, — Сехун поворачивает голову к лежащему рядом Бэкхёну, видя красные щёки. Они чрезвычайно сильно отдают контрастом с белым кафелем и светло-голубыми бликами воды. Он не понимает, когда снова успел разозлить Бэкхёна, но у него нет желания спрашивать. Сехун садится, скидывая шапку и расстёгивая курточку. — Ты не раздеваешься?  
— Раздеваюсь, — открыв один глаз бурчит Бэкхён и пинает его ногу. Он быстро снимает порванную парку и свитер. Сехун внимательно смотрит, как руки Бэкхёна неуверенно останавливаются у пояса джинсов. Он не знает снимать их или нет. Сехун, кажется, впервые видит такого растерянного Бэкхёна и не понимает, почему тот так медлит. Выдыхая, он стягивает кроссовки и спортивные штаны, оставаясь в одной только футболке и нижнем белье.  
— Хён? Если ты не снимешь их, потом будет очень холодно идти домой, — Сехун поднимается, дергая край футболки и, не дожидаясь Бэкхёна, прыгает в бассейн. Вода немного прохладная, но всё равно становится теплее. Он ныряет, наслаждаясь легкостью своего тела в воде и чувствуя приятное покалывание в лёгких. Сехуну всегда нравился этот недостаток воздуха, ощущение опасности, где каждая секунда равноценна жизни. Было обидно, что вместо желанного плавания мама с отцом отдали его заниматься баскетболом.  
Сехун выныривает, когда воздуха в легких становится слишком мало. Бэкхён стоит возле окна, опасливо улыбаясь, и Сехун знает, что сейчас будет что-то шумное и со всплесками воды во все стороны. Он оказывается прав, потому что Бэкхён разбегается и бомбочкой прыгает в бассейн, разбрызгивая воду. Сехун прикрывает лицо руками, с улыбкой смотря на Бэкхёна, убирающего прилипшие ко лбу волосы назад. Светлая футболка просвечивает, давая возможность увидеть подтянутый живот и сильные руки. Он подмигивает ему, хлопая ладонью по воде и обрызгивая Сехуна. Сехун подплывает ближе, хватая локоть Бэкхёна, и тянет вниз.  
Под водой Бэкхён кажется ещё более красивым, чем он есть на самом деле. Его волосы качаются нежными волнами из стороны в сторону, закрывая глаза, когда он поворачивает голову. Бэкхён выгибается назад, позволяя футболке задраться вверх и показать ещё больше мягкой кожи. Сехун следит взглядом за плавными линиями тела, желая прикоснуться. Его будто дразнят — любимая вещь находится совсем рядом, только руку протяни, но сделать этого нельзя. Можно только смотреть, открыв рот, и считать стук своего сердца в голове.  
Сехун выныривает, забыв, что он находится в воде и ему нужно дышать. Смотрит на блики воды на стенах, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердце. Мысли о Бэкхёне не покидают его, роясь в голове и путая всё больше с каждым днём. Но в тоже время, Сехун рад этому. Рад думать о нём, возвращаясь от бесконечных репетиторов. Ему сложно и мозги иногда кипят от постоянных тетрадей, формул, новой информации. Иногда хочется плакать, зарывшись носом в чью-то шею. И он просто закрывает глаза. Закрывает глаза, представляя тёплую улыбку и искорки задора в глазах. И вроде бы, становится легче.  
Он слышит плеск воды и открывает глаза, не помня, когда успел закрыть их. Бэкхён подплывает ближе, хватаясь руками за плечи, и толкает назад. Сехун еле успевает сделать вдох, перед тем как опять оказывается под водой. В последний момент он вцепляется в руку Бэкхёна и тянет его за собой вниз. Он на секунду отпускает чужую ладонь и перехватывает его поперёк талии, прижимая к себе ближе. Хлорированная вода жжёт глаза, заставляя Сехуна прищуриться. На затворках сознания проносится мысль о том, что лучше закрыть их, но Сехун её быстро отбрасывает. Если он закроет глаза — не сможет смотреть на нависающего сверху Бэкхёна.  
Бэкхён выдыхает, собирая пузырьки воздуха возле носа и на щеках, и это почему-то кажется милым. Сехун протягивает правую руку к его лицу, левой всё ещё держа талию, нежно убирая немного длинные волосы. Он проводит пальцем от носа до щеки, убирая пузырьки и улыбаясь.  
Это кажется почти волшебным и слишком романтичным для сознания Сехуна, зачастую наполненного обычными вещами. Такое происходит в фильмах, но никак не в жизни, не так ли? Тем более в его жизни. Но Бэкхён оказывается всё ближе и ближе, всё так же крепко держась за его плечи. Все движения становятся раздражительно медленными, то ли это от нахождения в воде, то ли Сехуну опять нечем дышать. Ноги сами переплетаются с ногами Бэкхёна, и он притягивает его за шею к себе, приоткрывая рот и обхватывая его нижнюю губу. Сехуну всё ещё не хочется закрывать глаза. Он старается изо всех сил не делать этого, но ему настолько приятно, что, ещё немного и он заурчит, как кот. Правда, кто-то из них двоих мычит, Сехун чувствует дрожь воды от звука. Он никогда не признает, что это возможно мог быть он. Только его мысли прерывает небольшая проблема.  
На этот раз всё действительно плохо. Кажется, открывать рот в воде было не самым лучшим решением. Более того, это — одно из худших вещей, что Сехун мог сделать. Умереть, целуя любимого человека, конечно, не самая ужасная смерть из всех возможных, но ему мало одного поцелуя. Это даже поцелуем сложно назвать, потому что простого прикосновения к губам недостаточно. Хочется намного большего — не трёх секунд, да ещё и с угрозой для жизни. Он отстраняется от Бэкхёна и выплывает наверх как можно быстрее. Мгновение — и Сехун снова чувствует такой желанный кислород, отвратительно выкашливая Бэкхёну куда-то в плечо попавшую в нос и рот воду. На периферии сознания туманная мысль о том, что ноги Бэкхёна обхватывают его талию. Возле уха — тёплое дыхание, посылающее мурашки по всему телу.  
— Ты снова плачешь, — держа его лицо в ладонях и проводя большими пальцами по щекам, шепчет Бэкхён. Он прижимается ближе к Сехуну, сжимая талию сильнее, ёжась от ветра из окна и неприятно прилипнувшей к телу футболке.  
— Конечно, — хрипит Сехун, проводя пальцами по голому бедру. — Из-за тебя я чуть не умер.  
Бэкхён фыркает, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что между ними слишком мало одежды и расстояния. Сехун гладит его кожу на ноге, иногда проводя ногтём по самому краю нижнего белья. Бэкхён дёргается каждый раз, но ничего не говорит. Он прикасается к вьющимся от влаги волосам Сехуна, пропускает их через пальцы. Одного взгляда тёмных глаз хватает, чтобы наклонится и самому прижаться губами к Сехуну.  
Руки Сехуна перемещаются на талию, задерживаясь на ягодицах. Мгновенная мысль сжать почти сразу как появляется, так и пропадает в его голове. Он не готов ещё к такому. Вместо этого, Сехун запускает ладони под футболку, проводя кончиками пальцев по пояснице.  
Сехун никогда не верил в глупости о фейерверках в голове во время поцелуя. Поцелуи — это поцелуи, ни больше, ни меньше; чаще всего слишком много слюны и зубы стукаются друг о друга. А ещё отвратительно-смущающий чмок, когда всё заканчивалось заставлял уши краснеть и неловко отворачиваться. Он и представить не мог, что целовать кого-то может быть так приятно.  
Кажется, он целовался с неправильными людьми.  
Бэкхён ёрзает, хватая волосы Сехуна и поднимая его лицо вверх. Кадык напряжённо дёргается, и Бэкхён сжимает одной ладонью его шею. Он с натиском ведёт вниз, к ключицам, прикасаясь к ним и оставляя руку там. Теплоё дыхание на щеках Сехуна заставляет перевести взгляд вверх, и улыбка непроизвольно сама появляется на его губах. До этого как-то не было времени внимательно посмотреть на Бэкхёна, о чём он очень сожалеет. У него длинная челка прилипла ко лбу и глазам, и он постоянно моргает, пытаясь ее убрать. Губы Бэкхёна цветом насыщеннее, чем всегда, а на щеках нежно-розовый румянец. Сехун выдыхает и тянет шею, снова прикасаясь к губам.  
— Какого чёрта вы здесь творите?  
Голос. Ненужный, мешающий моменту, но такой знакомый голос. Сехун кривится и закрывает глаза, надеясь, что ему показалось. Он медленно поворачивает голову, видя Кёнсу в дурацкой пижаме с жирафами. Он бы засмеялся, но не когда он находится в ещё более смущающей ситуации. Бэкхён неловко поворачивается, но не делает никаких попыток слезть с Сехуна.  
— Привет, — выдавливает он, неуверенно махая рукой и робко улыбаясь. — Мы тут… купаться немножко пришли.  
Сехун фыркает, еле сдерживая смех, и смотрит на не выражающее восторг лицо одноклассника. Кёнсу цыкает, складывая руки на груди и закатывая глаза, и Сехуну кажется, что смотря на него, можно написать книгу о всех признаках недовольства.  
— Кёнсу, прости, мы правда не хотели, — слабо пытается оправдаться Сехун. Он опускает Бэкхёна, отстраняясь на приличное расстояние.  
— Ваше счастье, что я заметил свет в бассейне, а не отец, — тяжело, как только он умеет, выдыхает Кёнсу. — Ну, чего ждёте? Убирайтесь.  
Бэкхён открывает было рот, чтобы возмутиться на счёт неуважительного к себе отношения, но Сехун вовремя накрывает ладонью его. Его снова кусают и он уже даже не удивляется.  
— Спасибо, — вылезая из бассейна говорит Сехун. Он натягивает штаны, стараясь не краснеть, понимая, что это глупо. Кёнсу видел его в трусах в раздевалке, а Бэкхён… с ним Сехун разберётся немного позже. Он быстро накидывает курточку, замечая, что Бэкхён уже одет. — Ты только маме моей не говори ничего, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — Кёнсу закусывает губу от неловкости. — Ты… завтра идешь на дополнительные? Ну, то есть уже сегодня.  
Сехун кривится от осознания, что ему осталось спать несколько часов, но кивает. Кёнсу мычит, не зная, что ответить и смотрит в пол.  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу, — подает голос Бэкхён, неловко топчась на месте и ожидая Сехуна. — Если тебе понадобится помощь кого-нибудь из третьего класса, обращайся. Я слышал, ты будешь выступать на конкурсе. Если хочешь, я попрошу Чанёля сыграть. На гитаре. Или пианино, как хочешь. Я видел, что ты смотрел на него, — он останавливается, видя удивлённое лицо, и понимает, что последнее предложение не стоило говорить. — Ну, или я могу. Я тоже умею.  
Сехун закрывает глаза, то ли от усталости, то ли от слишком большого количества впечатлений на слишком короткий промежуток времени. Он хватает Бэкхёна за руку, тяня в сторону окна, и машет Кёнсу на прощанье, не поворачиваясь.  
Перелезть второй раз через окно оказывается намного и проще и менее болезненно. Зимний воздух забирается под влажную одежду, заставляя дрожать от холода. Рука Бэкхёна тёплая в его ладони и Сехун проводит пальцами по ней. Они быстро перелезают через забор, оказываясь на улице, и так и остаются там стоять. Сехун не знает, что сказать. Кажется, любое слово может разрушить то волшебство, что было буквально пару минут назад.  
— Ну, домой? — тихо говорит Бэкхён, мягко улыбаясь и натягивая капюшон парки Сехуна на мокрую голову. Он угукает, закусывая губу, но не сдвигается с места. В голосе кружится тысяча вопросов, на которые у Сехуна нет ответа. Это странно, потому что он всегда привык всё знать.  
Это что-нибудь значило?  
Кто они теперь друг другу?  
Можно ли ему поцеловать Бэкхёна снова?  
— Если хочешь, можешь пойти ко мне, — поднимает взгляд Сехун. Мокрая чёлка Бэкхёна спадает на глаза и бесит. Он одним движением убирает её на бок, бормоча какую-то глупость о парикмахере. Пауза. — Ночевать. То есть. Я же ближе живу.  
Бэкхён удивлённо смотрит, но качает головой.  
— Мама не узнает. Обещаю. Она рано идёт на работу, и я попросил не будить меня. Так что, — Сехун неуверенно ведёт рукой, не зная, что говорить дальше. Ему это не нравится. Ужасно не нравится. Быть настолько неловким рядом с Бэкхёном, не знать, что сказать. Он даже не может свести всё в шутку. Он скорее признается маме где был ночью, чем скажет вслух, что поцелуи с Бэкхёном не были серьёзными для него.  
— У тебя завтра дополнительные, да? — Сехун не понимает к чему Бэкхён это спрашивает, но кивает. Бэкхён сжимает его ладонь сильнее, переплетая пальцы и делая шаг ближе. Он прикасается носом к его щеке. — Если я пойду к тебе, я никуда не отпущу тебя утром. И твоя мама ещё больше будет злиться на меня.  
Сехун выдыхает, застывая с открытым ртом. Бэкхён мягко целует его в щёку и проводит носом по ней.  
— Ты приятно пахнешь, — хмыкает он, обвивая руки вокруг плеч Сехуна. — Мной.  
Сехун улыбается, сильнее закутываясь в курточку Бэкхёна и обнимая его в ответ. Он проводит пальцами за его ухом, чувствуя, как тот прижимается ближе.  
— Тогда. Спокойной ночи?  
— Спокойной ночи, — Бэкхён отстраняется, напоследок чмокая его в губы, и этот звук больше не раздражает. Он размыкает объятья, улыбаясь всё той же невероятной улыбкой, и поворачивается. Не смотря на то, что Сехун хочет обнимать его немного дольше, он видит, что Бэкхён устал. Им обоим нужно поспать.  
Он поворачивается в сторону своего дома, стараясь быстро идти, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Он знает, что ему ещё предстоит тихо забираться в свою комнату вверх по дереву и долго отогреваться. Но стоит только подумать о том, что сегодня после дополнительных он снова встретится с Бэкхёном, становится сразу лучше. Не то чтобы это чувство полностью новое, совсем нет. Он привык к своей тихой влюблённости.  
Только теперь после занятий, он сможет поцеловать Бэкхёна, как всегда хотел, и от этого глупая улыбка сама появляется на его лице.


End file.
